Kyle Anderson
by tablekorner
Summary: I never really believed in the whole supernatural beings thing, I thought it could be possible. But to see it for my self, I mean vampires? It makes you wonder what else might be out there. How do the Anderson's fit into Mystic Falls. The story is slow...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay the story is from Kyle's point of view, but if that changes for a scene I'll say so. But that will only happen after a scene change.

**CHAPTER 1**

**I woke up to Ryan's non-stop knocking, he left but I couldn't go back to sleep the sun was too bright…**

_**knock knock knock**_

**Well that was a whole four more minutes.**

"**Come on kid, your going to make us late. Get down stairs and eat so we can go." Ryan said**

"**Don't call me kid!" I replied**

"**I'm going to be calling you kid till the day I die, so get use to it." He said**

**I waited until I could hear him walking down the stairs before I got out of bed. I put on a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a dark gray sweater with the hood up. When I was finished in the washroom I walked down the stairs. There was a plate of pancakes on the table I grabbed some and started eating.**

"**Look who is finally up, I was about to fill a bucket." Kaleen said**

"**Why did you sleep in so late Kyle?" Alex said**

**Kaleen and Ryan are my brother and sister, and Alex is my Uncle. I'm the youngest. I just turned 16 a couple of weeks ago. Kaleen turned 17 a few months back, and Ryan is going to turn 19 in about a month. Are last name is Anderson.**

**My Dad lives with us too but his always away at work, so my Uncle moved in to watch us because he was gone so frequently. My mom passed away 7 months ago, she was hit by another driver and was slammed into a bunch of trees. The other driver survived.**

"**Just tired." I replied**

"**What time did you go to bed, you weren't home when I went to sleep." Alex said**

"**About 1:30 am." I replied**

"**Well I'm heading off to school I'll see you later." Kaleen said**

"**Kyle hurry up and eat, we've got to stop at the Grill before we go to school." Ryan said**

"**Why?" I asked**

"**I'm picking Brad up so we can drive around for a bit after school." Ryan replied**

"**Are you dropping me off after school first?" I asked**

"**Yes." He replied**

"**I've got to go guys, don't be late. I'll see you two later." Alex said**

**He walked to the front door and stopped.**

"**There's some money on the table if you want to get something to eat later." Alex said as he walked out the door.**

"**So you going to the party tonight, kid?" Ryan said**

"**Why wouldn't I?" I asked**

"**Just asking Kyle."**

**When I was finished eating I got up and grabbed my bag, Ryan put on a pair of sunglasses and we headed for his car. He drove a pretty nice challenger, but everyone in this family had a nice car. We do have a lot of money but its not like we are the richest family in town. (That would be the Lockwoods)**

"**You do know that walking through the school with those shades on makes you look like a douche?" I asked**

"**Maybe, but your opinion doesn't matter to me." He replied**

**I was in the eleventh grade, while Kaleen was in the twelfth, and Ryan was taking a Fifth year so he could take a lot more classes he hasn't done yet.**

**We picked up Brad at the Grill. When we got to the school we parked, then headed for the entrance.**

"**So are we going straight to the party after are ride?" Brad asked**

"**Yes." Ryan replied**

**We entered the school and Ryan and Brad continued talking.**

"**So is your girlfriend coming Brad?" Ryan asked**

"**She will be at the party, yes." He replied**

"**I'm going to hook up…" Ryan said before bumping into Adam Grant**

"**Watch where you're going jack off." Ryan said**

"**What did you say to me?" Grant asked**

"**I said. Watch. Where. You're. Going. Jack off." Ryan replied**

"**You have some mouth on you, are you looking for a fight or something?" Grant asked**

"**Know, I'm telling you too watch where you going. Besides it wouldn't be much of a fight, more like a one sided beat down." Ryan replied**

"**Grant forget it, leave him alone." Jacob (Jake) Bryer said**

"**Yea lest try not to get suspended Grant." Maxwell (Max) Vernal said**

"**Jeez Ryan, couldn't just walk away without saying a word, you had to pick a fight?" I asked**

"**I hate those three, they walk around this town as if they own it or something." he replied**

**Jake, Adam, and Max all moved here around the same time, which was three years ago. They became good friends and are always thinking they're better then everyone. They always look at people like they're not good enough.**

"**So you just try to fight one of them?" I asked**

"**Whatever." He replied**

"**Future references, if you get into a fight do you want me to jump in and help, stop it, or watch?" Brad asked**

"**Watch, unless someone else gets involved then help me." Ryan replied**

"**Good to know." Brad said**

"**Well I think I'll enjoy you two getting your ass's kicked." I said**

"**Thanks for the vote of confidence kid." Ryan said**

"**Well bells about to go so see you later." I said**

"**Cya kiddo." Ryan replied**

"**Just drop me off at home Ryan, I need to get some money." I said**

"**Alright then." He replied**

**For the next few minutes Brad and Ryan talked while I just listened to my ipod. When we got to the house I got out.**

"**Cya, maybe well see each other at the party later." Ryan said**

**I waved to him while I walked to the door. I stepped in and grabbed the money from the counter. I had no homework so my night was completely free.**

**I started my walk down to the Grill, when I got in I ordered some food and took it over to a booth. While I was eating I noticed Matt Donavan sitting on a stool near the counter, when he noticed me he walked over. Matt was a nice guy, probably one of the nicest guys I've met. We were both on the Senior Football team.**

"**Hey Kyle." He said**

"**What's up Matt?" I asked**

"**Nothing really, just waiting for Tyler to get here." He replied**

"**I heard about the car crash, how's Caroline?" I asked**

**Caroline Forbes and Matt have been dating for a bit now.**

"**She's good, she got released a couple days ago." He replied**

"**Do you wanna play a game of pool with me while I wait for Tyler?" He asked**

"**Sure, go setup I'll be done eating in a second." I replied**

**When I was done I grabbed my coke and walked over towards the pool table, for the first few minutes we were silent but the silence was bugging me.**

"**So how did the crash happen anyway?" I asked**

"**I don't really know, Tyler was driving and he heard this nice. He let go off the wheel to hold his head, and he lost control." He replied**

"**Did they find out what caused him to hear the noise?" I asked**

"**No, at first it looked like Tyler was the only injured one. But then Tyler woke up and Caroline collapsed to the ground, I was freaked out when I saw her on the ground." He replied**

"**I'm sorry." I said**

"**It's not your fault, besides everyone is okay now." He said**

**That's when Tyler walked in. he walked up to the counter and bought a drink, he then brought it over towards us.**

"**Hey, Ty." Matt said**

**I looked at Tyler and nodded.**

"**Tyler." I said**

"**Hey Matt, Kyle." He said**

**Tyler sat down and watched us play. Him and Matt talked for a bit, and then I joined in. The topics ranged from things like, are football team, to schoolwork, to recent hook ups, well Tyler talked about recent hook ups considering Matt had a girlfriend and I've only had one hook up in the past month and a half.**

"**I heard about your father, I'm sorry that sucks man." I said**

**Tyler just looked at me with a calm face.**

"**Yea well, what are you going to do right?" He said**

**It was silent for the next minute, which is when I won the game. Matt still had to sink two when I got the eight ball in. I handed my pool stick to Tyler, Matt and Tyler started a game.**

"**So are you two going to the party tonight?" I asked**

"**Wouldn't miss a party." Tyler replied**

"**Yep." Matt said**

"**What about Caroline?" I asked**

"**She's meeting me there." He replied**

**Ten minutes later Tyler ended up beating Matt, and I started a game against Tyler. Half way through I saw Adam walking over towards us.**

"**Hey Anderson, tell your brother to not make a habit of picking fights he can't win." Adam said**

"**Will you just fuck off Grant?" I replied**

"**Will do, o and tell you sister I'll be looking for at the party because she is too fine." He said**

**I dropped my pool stick on the table and started walking over there, while I rolled up my sleeves. But Matt got in front of me held me back. Adam just laughed and started walking away.**

"**Bastered!" I said**

"**I know." Matt said**

"**He makes me look nice." Tyler said**

"**Let me go Matt, I'm going to kick his ass!" I said**

"**Calm down, just forgot it." He said**

**I stopped trying to force by Matt and he let go, I walked back around and grabbed my pool stick.**

"**What a fucking prick." I said**

"**What he mean about your brother?" Tyler asked**

"**Ryan almost fought him today at school." I replied**

"**Nice." Tyler said**

**We finished are game, Tyler won. I sat down while Matt and Tyler started another game. I took out my phone and starting dialing, the phone stopped ringing.**

"**Hey, Garry wanna come to the Grill for a bit." I asked**

"**Um, sure I'm not doing anything." He replied**

"**Alright see you soon." I said**

"**Bye." He replied**

**Garry Daniels and I have been friends since we were nine, I would consider him my best friend. He's the one who convinced me to join the football team with him.**

"**I'm going to get some fresh air while I wait for Garry." I said**

"**Alright." Matt replied**

**I got up and walked out the door, I sat on a bench near the building. While I was waiting for Garry, Caroline and Elena Gilbert walked into the Grill. Shortly after ****Stefan****Salvatore walked in. I've never really talked to any of them. I mean a few words here and there but never a real conversation. Really the only reason I talk to Matt or Tyler is because we're on the same team. **

**Finally after twenty minutes Garry showed up. I walked over to his car.**

"**Its about time, what took so long." I asked**

"**I was finishing some homework, did you wait out here the whole time?" he asked**

"**Pretty much, I needed some air." I replied**

**We walked into the Grill and he went up to the counter.**

"**You hungry?" He asked**

"**No, I already ate." I replied**

**He ordered a burger and some fries.**

"**Hey can I get another coke?" I asked**

**When I got my coke we took a booth. He ate for a couple of minutes without saying a word.**

"**So are you going to the party?" I asked**

"**Of course, I mean why pass up a chance for easy sex." He said**

"**Of course." I said**

"**You know you haven't gotten any in a while, we need to get you laid tonight." He said**

"**I'm good." I said**

"**Suit yourself." He said**

**He continued eating in silence for another couple of minutes.**

"**You got the time?" He asked**

**I looked at my watch.**

"**It's a few minutes from six." I replied**

"**The party starts at eight. Only two more hours." He said**

"**Only two more hours till I can get wasted." I said**

"**Not necessarily." He said**

"**I'm listening." I said**

"**I got some beer in the car, not enough to get wasted though." He said**

"**Lets go then." I said**

**He finished his burger and we went out to his car, he grabbed two bottles of beer from the back.**

"**Here." He threw one to me**

"**Thanks."**

**We both opened are drinks and started drinking.**

"**So how have you been lately?" He asked**

**When my mom died I kind of pushed everyone away. I fell behind in school, and got wasted a lot more then I usually did.**

"**Good, I mean I'm not behind in school and I'm actually getting out for more then just to get wasted." I said**

"**Well I'm glad, I don't know how much longer I was going to stand here and let you push me away. I thought I might have had to drag you out of your house and force you to have fun." He said**

**I laughed a bit.**

"**Well I'm sorry, I was just in a tough spot." I said**

"**I hear you man." He said**

"**Hey you two care to give me a bottle?"**

**We both turned but we knew who it was. Jeremy Gilbert was walking in are direction.**

"**Jeremy Gilbert. Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been." Garry said**

"**Around, hey you two going to the party tonight?" Jeremy asked**

"**Yea, we both are." I replied while Garry was grabbing another beer**

"**Here you go." Garry said throwing the beer to Jeremy**

"**Thanks." He said**

**Jeremy walked over to the bench I was on earlier, and started drinking. A couple of minutes later Elena and Stefan came out, Elena saw Jeremy and walked to him and started saying something. Jeremy looked uncomfortable. He got up and walked into the Grill leaving his beer.**

**Elena scanned the parking lot and saw us. For a few seconds she just glared at us, then she walked over to us with Stefan right behind.**

"**Great." Garry said**

"**What do you think your doing giving Jeremy beer?" She asked**

"**He asked for one, I gave him one." Garry replied**

"**If you two wanna drink fine but don't give Jeremy any. He's underage." She said**

"**Your point? We're both underage." Garry pointed at me "I've seen you drink at parties before, and I know you're not of age." Garry said**

"**That's not the point, just don't do it again." She said**

**Garry started laughing, which made Elena look pissed.**

"**Then what's your point?" He said**

"**His 15." She replied**

"**Don't tell me you weren't drinking when you were 15." Garry said**

"**Don't do it again." She said**

"**I'll think about it." Garry replied**

"**No, you'll do it." She said**

**She turned and went to walk away, but stopped when Garry started laughing again.**

"**Don't boss me around sweetie." He said**

**She turned around and was about to say something, but Stefan stopped her and told her to go inside. When she got inside Stefan turned and looked at Garry.**

"**I'd appreciate it if you didn't purposely aggravate her again." He said**

"**And I'd appreciate not getting a lecture." Garry replied**

**They stared at each other for a minute and finally Stefan went back into the Grill.**

"**What the hell was that Garry." I said**

"**What, I don't like it when people order me around." He replied**

"**She was just looking out for her brother, I hardly call that ordering you around." I said**

"**Well it felt like it to me." He said**

"**Whatever, you done?" I asked**

"**Yep." He said**

**We both threw are empty bottles in his back seat and walked back to the Grill. When we got in he walked up to the dartboard and grabbed the darts. He threw one, dead center of the board. He threw the next two and the both landed in the middle next to the first.**

"**You up for a game?" He asked**

"**Um no thanks, you never lose." I replied**

**He laughed "I've been practicing archery since I was 11, of course I never lose. If it makes you feel better, I'll make sure I only win by a couple of points." He said**

"**Alright fine, I'll start." I said**

**I took my darts and threw them at the board, non coming anywhere close to the center. He got all threw around the bull's-eye, we each grabbed are darts and started the next round. I threw two beneath the center and the last one in the center.**

"**Nice shots." He said**

"**Thanks." I replied**

**He threw all of his right in the center, and then we started the last round. All of mine went around the center while two of his were in the center and one just outside it.**

"**Well good game." I said**

"**Hardly, I could have gotten all of mine center." Garry said**

"**O come on all of them, I highly doubt that Garry." I said**

"**Give me your darts." He said**

**I handed my darts to him. He threw the first four in the center circle.**

"**No way, I knew you were good but not this good." I said**

**He just laughed and threw the last two in the center.**

"**Damn." I said**

"**Can you get those for me?" He asked**

**I grabbed all six and handed them to him.**

"**No way." I said**

**Again, he got all six in the center.**

"**Fucking right, I need to get some tips from you. Apparently you've been holding back in previous games." I said**

"**Yea well I knew you would never play against me if you knew I was this good." He said**

"**I've got to use the washroom." I said**

**I walked towards the bathroom. When I walked threw the door I saw Stefan and Damon ****Salvatore arguing, I couldn't hear what they were saying. When I walked into a stall I heard them leave. When I came out Garry was still throwing darts. I bought another coke.**

"**Its 7:20, the party is going to start soon. What do you wanna do until then?" I asked**

"**Lets go for a drive." Garry replied**

"**That was a hell of a ride." I said**

**We drove out to a field and just tore through it in his car as fast has it would go. We went back and forth, and did some donuts. Then we headed for the part of the woods the party was.**

"**Yea well, I love the speed." Garry said**

**We both grab another beer from the back of his car and started to walk to the huge fire. There were already a lot of people here, which was a surprise because we were here 5 minutes early.**

"**Guess people got tired of waiting." I said**

"**Lets go sit on that couch in front of the fire." He said**

**He were silent for a while, I finished my bottle.**

"**My bottle is empty, I'm going to get some from the keg." I said**

**I got up and walked to the keg. I grabbed a cup and poured some beer into it. When I got back to the couch I noticed Jeremy walking toward the couch.**

"**Hey Gilbert!" Garry yelled**

"**Garry, Kyle." Jeremy replied**

"**What's up?" I asked**

"**Just wanted to say sorry for my sister bothering you." He said**

"**Its cool, protectiveness I get it." Garry said**

"**Alright well have fun Jeremy." I said while he started to walk away**

"**Alright, I'm starting my hunt." Garry said**

**I looked around the party until I saw a pretty hot blonde.**

**I pointed at her and said "What about her?"**

"**No, she was last one I had sex with. About a month ago." He said**

"**What about her." I said pointing at a cute brunette.**

"**Um, no." He said**

**He looked around a bit longer "Hey what about your sister, is she here." He said with a smirk.**

**I punched him hard, really hard in the shoulder. "Relax Anderson, I was only kidding," he said rubbing his shoulder "Ouch. That hurt."**

**Eventually he finished his bottle, and he threw it into the fire. I watched the glass break in pile of wood. He got up and walked over to the keg and started talking to some girl. So I got up and poured myself some more beer. I saw Ryan sitting on the hood of his car with Brad and Katelyn, Brad's girlfriend. So I walked over there.**

"**Hey Ryan, Brad, Katelyn." I said**

"**Hey Kyle." Both Brad and Katelyn said**

"**What's up kid?" He asked**

"**Nothing really, got here not to long ago." I said**

"**I hope that's not beer in your cup." He laughed**

"**Really? It's a party." I said**

"**How was your night Kyle?" He asked**

"**Pretty good, except for when I ran into Grant." I said**

"**Why what happened?" He asked looking concerned**

"**He said something about Kaleen, and I almost attacked him. But Matt held me back." I said**

**His expression changed immediately, he looked angry. "What did he say?" He asked**

"**He said he would be trying to hook up with her tonight." I said**

"**Little fucking dick, I'm going to beat his ass." He said**

"**Calm down Ryan." Brad said**

"**No, the fucker is done." Ryan said**

"**Hey I'm stopping you." I said**

"**If I see him his fucked." Ryan said**

"**Alright." I said**

"**Have fun kiddo." He said**

"**Cya Kyle." Brad said**

**I walked around for a while, taking small sips every now and again. I went to turn and walk the other way but someone back up into me.**

"**Sorr…" I got shoved "What the fuck." It was the guy I bumped into, I didn't recognize him he looked my age and drunk.**

"**Watch where your going kid." He said**

"**You bumped into me, I was standing still." I said**

**He shoved me again.**

"**What the fuck is your problem." I said He went to shove me again, but this time I shoved him first. That did it, he swung at me. We were both hitting each other in the side of the head, and then we were on the ground with him over me still punching.**

**I rolled us over and started punching him and blocking his punches. After 12 punches I stood, he got on his hands and knees to push himself up but I started kicking him in the gut. So he rolled back onto his back, and I started punching him in the face again. Then a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. "Calm down Kyle." It was Matt. I saw Tyler holding the other guy back too.**

**Matt pulled me away, and Tyler released the other guy and followed.**

"**What the fuck Matt let me go." I said**

**He released me and I looked at him.**

"**Why did you pull me off him?" I asked**

"**Because it was over you won. Besides if I saw it sooner I would have stopped it. What was that about anyway?" He asked**

"**I don't know, he walked into me and just started shoving me. It was like he was looking for a fight." I said**

"**Well you fucked him up pretty bad." Tyler said**

"**You got some blood on your bottom lip." Matt said**

**I wiped it off and saw it was a lot of blood my lip was cut open, come to think about it my head was really hurting. Well guess the fight distracted me from all of that.**

"**Thanks guys, I'm going to go lay down. See you later." I said**

**I walked over to the couch I was on earlier and laid down. I was there for a couple of minutes before someone came over to me.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hey." I replied**

"**You okay?" She asked**

"**Fine." I replied**

"**I saw the fight." She said**

"**And?" I asked**

"**And, I thought you might want some company." She said**

**I sat up and patted the seat next to me. She was holding two beer bottles. She passed me one. "Thanks." I said. She was cute brunette about 5'9, nice body.**

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

"**What do you wanna do tomorrow Brad?" Katelyn asked**

"**I don't know, I'll think of something." Brad replied**

**They were in a conversation for the past 5 minutes, and I wasn't about to interrupt it.**

"**I'll be back in a minute, going to get some more beer." I said**

**I got up and walked to a cooler at the other side of the field. I grabbed a bottle and started walking back, that's when I saw Adam walking into the woods with some blonde chick. So I put the beer back and followed them. When I knew we were deep enough in the woods to not have this interrupted I called his name.**

"**Grant!" I yelled. He stopped said something to the girl who kept walking and turned. "Really?" He said**

"**You should of known this was coming you piece of shit." I walked up to him and swung, but he caught my hand in his. With his other hand he gripped my shoulder and squeezed with both hands. It brought me to my knees, that's when he turned me and pushed me up against a tree stomach first he held my arms behind my back.**

"**What are you going to do now tough guy?" He asked**

"**Fuck you!" I yelled**

**He put his face right up to my ear.**

"**Fuck you." He said**

**The sound of his voice scared the shit out of me so I started struggling a lot more. But it was no use.**

"**Stop, your not going to get away from me." He said**

**Again he scared me so I listened to him, I stopped struggling.**

"**Smart move." He said**

**He let go of my arms, grabbed my shoulders and shoved me away from the tree.**

"**Bastered." I said**

**He kneed me in the gut and I fell to my knees, then he punched me in the jaw. I fell back right away. He walked away, in direction of the girl. My wrists hurt so much from where he grabbed me. Those two hits hurt, god did they hurt. I had never been hit so hard in my life.**

**I got up and walked back to the party, when I reached the car Brad wasn't there.**

"**Where have you…" Katelyn began. "What happened to your face?"**

"**Um, minor fight. Where's Brad?" I asked**

"**He's looking for you. You said you'd only be a minute." She said**

"**Yea sorry about that." I said**

"**That's a nasty mark." She said**

"**It will heal." I said**

**I saw Brad walking around near a big crowed at the fire.**

"**Brad!" I yelled**

**He heard me and headed back over to us.**

"**What the fuck man." He said, "What happened."**

"**Ran into Grant." I said**

"**Well, I hope he looks worse." He said**

"**Um, I didn't actually even touch him." I said**

**Brad laughed, so did Katelyn… "Really!" Brad yelled**

"**Um, he's a lot stronger then he looks." I said**

"**Well do you mind if I take your car?" Brad asked**

"**Sure, just be back here in about an hour. I don't want to be here much longer." I said**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

**I found out the girls name, Maggie. She seemed nice. We had a couple of more drinks (Me 1 more bottle and 4 cups), so when she led me towards the woods I was pretty out of it, but I followed anyway. We walked for a while before she stopped and pushed me up against a tree. She slammed her lips against mine and we made out for a while. **

**I picked her up and put her up against the tree, we locked lips again. She took off my shirt and I backed off so she could get hers, I brought her to the ground. Me on my back and her on top of me, I pressed my lips to hers again. She stood and took her jeans off, I don't know how but she managed to get mine off while I was on the ground.**

**She undid the button to my boxers then stood and took off her panties, as I grabbed a condom from my jeans and put it on. I pulled her back down onto my waist. I put my hands on her hips and entered her slowly, and then she started moving her body up and down.**

**We fucked for 30 minutes. When we were done we went back to the party and talked for another hour, she gave me her number and I gave her mine. I really liked her she was fun to be around, and nice. We were laying on the couch her on top of me.**

"**Do you have the time?" She asked**

**I looked at my watch "12:45." I answered**

"**Its getting late I got to go, hope to see you again Kyle." She said**

"**You to." I said**

**Before she got up she pressed her lips to mine, we made out for a couple of minutes. But then she left. I got up to get another drink, that's when Garry walked over to me.**

"**She was all over you, you meet up with her again and you might just get laid." He said**

"**Already did." I said**

"**Finally, she was pretty hot." He said**

"**What about you?" I asked**

"**I drove out to the falls, had sex for an hour." He said**

"**You could of just said yes." I said**

"**So when do you wanna get out of here?" He asked**

"**Doesn't matter, I'm going to have a couple more beers. How about 30 minutes?" I asked**

"**Sure." he said**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

**I'd been fighting with Stefan all night. He just won't accept that the best thing to do is to stake the Forbes girl. But I was done if he wanted her to live, any damage she does would be on him. Besides what do I care, if I had to I would stake her in front of the Sheriff. It could only end one way anyway. Someone like Caroline can't make it as a vampire.**

**But I was bored so I came out to the party, mostly to annoy Stefan and Elena. While I was here I could find something to eat later on. That's why I was scanning the crowds listening, looking. It didn't take long to find someone. She was Cute, black hair. About 5'10. Probably 17. So I listened. She wasn't your typical stuck up high school girl she was nice. Her friends were telling her she needed to lose her virginity, ah a virgin.**

**She caught me staring at her, and she blushed. I smirked. She stared back at me but eventually gave up. Her name is Kaleen Anderson.**

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

**Brad got back shortly after an hour, so I dropped him off. He had already dropped Katelyn off before coming back. I was pretty ticked at the confrontation with Grant I had, so I hadn't headed home yet. I went to the Grill, it was 1:15 so it was closed, but I was just going to sit in the parking lot. Which thankfully was empty.**

**I got out of my car and went and sat on the bench. It was peaceful gave me a lot of time to think, I was there for about 15 minutes. It didn't matter it was Friday. I got this chill as if I if I was being watched. I looked up and damn, it got foggy fast. I stood and started walking forward away from the bench and my car.**

"**Hey Anderson!" I heard someone yell it came from behind me, I turned but it was too foggy. All I saw was a figure in the fog. "Who the fuck is there!" I yelled back.**

"**You don't recognize me?" He said while stepping closer. He was close enough for me to see now. It was Jacob Bryer. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" He said with the same creepiness Adam had earlier**

**I backed up a couple of steps, right into someone. Before I could turn arms were wrapped around me. "Miss me." Adam said. I tried to struggle but it was useless.**

"**Didn't I tell you its pointless, just relax." Adam said**

"**What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled**

"**Its okay, calm down Ryan." Jake said**

"**Are we going to do this already?" Someone else asked. It was Max he walked up next to me.**

"**Wait let me have a taste first, I'm really thirsty?" Adam asked**

"**Make it quick and don't kill." Jake said**

"**Wait, what ar…" I was interrupted by something sharp going in my neck. I went to scream but it was muffled by Max's hand. I realized Adam was biting me. A couple of seconds later, maybe 20, he stopped. Max bit into his free wrist then released his hand and shoved his other wrist onto my mouth. They forced me to drink his blood.**

**When they were done and released me I fell to the ground on my hands and knees.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I screamed. My neck was really sore and I was feeling really weird. I clutched my shoulder, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.**

**Jake walked in front of me, and then leaned down. "It's alright Ryan, calm down." He said**

"**Calm down. You just bit me and and… well you know!" I yelled, " And what about my shoulder, the bleeding stopped there isn't any wound!" I continued**

**He put a hand on each side of my head. I tried to get away from his touch. But his grasp was too strong.**

"**It's alright, come find us when your ready." He said**

**He twisted his hands and everything went black. They killed me. I'm dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay the story is from Kyle's point of view, but if that changes for a scene I'll say so. But that will only happen after a scene change.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ryan's POV**

**I woke up to someone talking. At first I couldn't understand him. What happened, where was I?**

"…**d a ambulance." he said, "The Mystic Grill parking lot. Alright thank you."**

**He wasn't facing me, and I didn't recognize him.**

"**Who are you?" I asked**

"**Your awake, thank god I thought you were dead. My names Ed." He said**

"**What happened?" I asked**

"**I don't know, I was out for a walk and I saw you laying on the ground from the sidewalk. Here let me help you up." He said while holding out his hand**

**The moment I touched him something in me changed, I lost complete control of myself. I could hear him screaming but I didn't know what was happening. Next thing I know I'm leaning over him and he's dead, there's blood everywhere. I could feel it all over my face and hands. I felt like puking, I didn't know what to do.**

**I stood up and ran to my car, I hopped in and started the engine. I looked in the mirror, and my face was changed. My eyes were red, and there were veins around them. I had to get out of here.**

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

**On the way home I started to remember more and more. Jake, Adam, and Max attacking me. Biting me, feeding me… Those freaks. What did they do to me? I would have to confront them once I figure everything out.**

**I pulled into the driveway and ran out to the door, I threw open the door but something was wrong. I couldn't understand it. I just couldn't step through the door.**

"**Hello. Who's there?" It was Kyle thank god.**

"**Kyle it's me." I whispered**

"**Ryan, what are you…" he paused, "O god what the fuck happened."**

**He ran up to me and started examining me, my face my arms.**

"**Stop, I'm fine." I said**

"**What the fuck do you mean your fine? You covered in blood." He yelled**

"**Keep it down, who's here?" I asked**

"**What, everyone I'm the only one up." he replied**

"**Well that's a plus." I said**

"**Ryan, what happened?" He asked**

"**It's not my blood." I said as seriously as I could**

**He just stared at me. We were silent for a while.**

"**Who's blood is it Ryan." He asked**

"**Kyle…" I started. "Whose blood Ryan?" He said again**

"**I don't know, Ed something." I replied**

**Again silence.**

"**Why are we just started here, let's go inside." He finally said**

"**Kyle…" I started. But I was already stepping in the door before I could finish. Weird.**

"**What?" He asked**

"**Nothing." I replied**

**I went upstairs and washed my face and hands. Then I changed clothes. I came back downstairs and sat next to Kyle on the couch in the living room. We were silent again. I just stared into the fireplace.**

"**You going to tell me what happened." He asked**

"**When I figure it all out myself." I whispered**

"**What?" He asked**

"**Nothing I'm just tired okay, can we talk about this later." But before he could argue I was already walking out of the room. I could hear him calling my name but I ignored it. I went into my room and crawled into my bed. A couple minutes later I heard him climbing the stairs. He opened my door and stood there for a minute.**

"**Ryan…" He started. "Just go, I'll tell you everything later okay!" I yelled**

**He left, went back down stairs. I couldn't fall asleep, 20 minutes later I heard him coming back up the stairs and go into his room. It was 3:20 am when I finally fell asleep.**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

**I woke up around 10:00 am. Not much sleep. The first thing I did was go to Ryan's room. He was still asleep. I decided to let him sleep, so I took a shower and got dressed. When I got downstairs Alex and Kaleen were already up. I went into the fridge and got some orange juice.**

"**So how was your night Kyle?" Alex asked**

"**Okay, I guess." I replied**

"**Anything interesting happen?" He asked**

"**I don't know. I met a girl if that counts." I replied**

"**Really? What's she like?" He asked**

"**Nice, fun to be around. My age." I replied**

"**Is that all your going to tell me?" He asked**

"**Yep." I replied**

"**Your know fun, Ryan will tell me about his night in exact details." He said**

"**Well when Ryan wakes up can you tell him to give me a call?" I asked**

"**Sure, where you going?" He asked**

"**The Grill." I replied**

"**Alright, Later." He replied**

"**You need a ride Kyle?" Kaleen asked**

"**Um, no thanks I feel like walking." I replied**

**When I got to the Grill I didn't order anything I just sat in a booth. I needed to know what was going on with Ryan, what happened to him last night? I mean he comes home covered in blood, which isn't his. He won't talk about it. He's avoided the subject like it's the plague. I looked around. Matt was here working. Other then that no one I recognized.**

**I closed my eyes and just got lost in thought. So when I heard a voice, one I didn't want to hear at all. I just ignored it.**

"**Hey, Kyle." Adam said**

**Silence.**

"**You just going to ignore me?" He asked**

**Silence.**

"**How's Ryan." He asked**

**That did it. "What the fuck do you want?" I said maybe I little louder then necessary because we got a few curious glances.**

"**Just want to know how Ryan's doing." He said**

"**What do you mean?" I asked**

"**Exactly what I said." He replied**

"**He's fine." I said**

"**Judging from your little outburst when I mentioned his name, I don't think so. Besides you usually aren't that fine after you lose a fight." He said**

"**What did you do to him?" I asked**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" He said while standing up.**

**He started walking but I grabbed him. "Hey I'm not done tal…" Next thing I no I'm on my back on the table and he's throwing punches to my face. Usually I would be fighting back, but he punched so hard. I was really dazed.**

"**Aright I think you need to leave." Someone said.**

**I looked up. It was Matt. He was pulling Adam off me. Then while Adam walked to the door Matt stuck out his hand.**

"**Thanks." I said**

"**Care to tell me what that was about?" He asked**

"**I don't know. Something is up with Ryan and I think he knows something." I replied**

"**What's wrong with Ryan?" He asked**

"**Um, I don't know." I said**

**Before he could reply I was headed to the bathroom. I washed off the blood on my face, and left. I headed back home. When I got back Alex was watching TV and Kaleen was gone.**

"**Is Ryan up yet?" I asked**

"**No not yet." He replied**

"**What are you watching?" I asked**

"**The news. There was another animal attack." He said**

"**Really? Anyone I know?" I asked**

"**Some guy named Ed Harris. They found him at the Grill. Apparently he called an ambulance for some kid he found, he said the kid was dead." He replied**

**He shut off the TV. "I'm going out for a while, I'll cya later." He said as he left.**

**Ed. Ed. Ed. That was the name of the guy Ryan said the blood belonged to. That's it I had to know. I walked up the stairs, and went into Ryan's room. I woke him up.**

"**Ryan." I said**

"**What? Why are you waking me? What time is it?" He said**

"**11:15 am. We need to talk Ryan." I said**

"**About… I told you I would tell you later okay just give me a day please." He said**

"**Ryan, you came home covered in blood. You said it belonged to someone named Ed. They found a guy named Ed Harris dead in the parking lot of The Mystic Grill. They said he called an ambulance for a dead kid he found. They're saying it was an animal attack." I said**

"**I killed him." He said**

"**I don't know understand. Why would you kill someone? And why do they think it was an animal attack?" I asked**

"**Because I bit him and bit him. I drank his blood. I don't know what happened when I touched him I just snapped I lost complete control." He said**

"**What are you going to do?" I asked**

"**What do you mean? Do you think I'm turning myself in or something?" He asked**

"**Ryan, you killed someone." I said**

"**I couldn't stop myself. It was like I was a different person." He said**

"**I ran into Adam Grant today. He asked me how you were feeling, he acted like he knew exactly what was going on with you." I said**

**Ryan got up and walked towards his door, but the moment he stepped into the hall he was jumping back into the room. His arms there were smoking.**

"**Owe, fuck. My fucking arms." He said**

"**Ryan, are you okay? What happened?" I asked**

**He didn't say anything he just stared out the door. He slowly walked towards the door holding his arm out. When his arm left the room it started burning. He held it there for a couple of seconds.**

"**Ryan, are you okay?" I asked**

"**The sun. The fucking sun. It just burned me, the fucking sun is burning my body!" he yelled**

"**What?" I asked**

"**How is this possible, what the fuck. What the fuck is wrong with me." He said**

**He started pacing. We were silent for a few minutes.**

"**Those bastered's, I'll have to find them tonight. Make them tell me what they did to me." He said**

"**Ryan." I said**

"**What?" He said as he stopped pacing and looked at me**

"**I'll go talk to them." I said while walking towards the door**

**Before I could get near the door Ryan grabbed me. "No there dangerous, let me handle this."**

**I pushed past him, "Ryan, its okay I'm go…" next thing I no I'm flying to the other side of the room hitting the wall.**

"**KYLE!" He yelled**

**I moaned.**

"**I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelled**

"**I'm okay. My backs just a little sore." I said, "How did you do that?"**

"**I don't know, I just tried to shove you away from the door. And them bam your across the room." He said**

**He looked like he was panicking.**

"**Ryan, the sooner we find out what's going on the better. So I'm going to go talk to them." I said**

"**NO!" He yelled**

"**Ryan…" I started, "NO! PROMISE YOU WONT GO TO THEM! PROMISE ME!" He yelled**

"**Ryan…" I started, "Kyle, if I have to I'll keep you up here all day with me. So promise me please." he begged**

"**Fine, I won't go talk to them." I said**

"**Kyle. Last night, I couldn't enter the house until you asked me to come in. Maybe they cant either. Promise me you wont leave the house Kyle." He said**

"**Fine Ryan. I'll let you handle this. All by yourself." I said**

"**Kyle I don't want you getting hurt okay. Just understand." He said**

"**Alright Ryan. I understand." I said**

**I got up and this time he let me leave, I walked down the stairs. I may have promised him, but as if. I was going to help him. I walked out the door and right away my phone was ringing. It was Ryan.**

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

**Fucking little prick wouldn't pick up is phone. I called three times in a row. I should have known he was going to lie to me. I fell onto my bed and my phone rang.**

"**Hello?" I said**

"**Ryan, I'm surprised you caught on to the who being invited in thing so fast." Jake said**

"**Jake. What the. How'd you get my number?" I asked**

"**Listen…" He started, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I yelled**

"**Calm down and listen." He said**

"**Speak." I said**

"**Go to your mailbox, inside you'll find a ring. It will let you out in the sun." He said**

"**A ring? What are you on?" I asked**

"**Ryan really. Just go look." He said**

"**How? I can't exactly leave my room." I said**

"**Hold on." He hung up**

"**Jake, Jake. Fucking asshole."**

_**Knock Knock**_

**I turned my head to find Jake standing outside my door. Next thing I no I'm at the door with a hand on each side of the frame. I moved so fast…**

"**Ah the speed. Here you go" He tossed a ring past me**

**I picked it up. By the time I turned back he was gone. My phone rang again.**

"**Jake!" I yelled**

"**Yep." He said**

"**How'd you get in my house?" I asked**

"**I came by earlier, your dad was kind enough to let me in." He said**

"**If you hurt my family I swear to god!" I yelled**

"**No ones hurting anyone. Well not yet anyway. Just meet me at the Grill, tonight 1 am." He said before hanging up again**

**I put the ring on. I didn't know if he was just fucking with me, but there was only one way to find out. I walked out my door and I was fine. So I took off to go find Kyle. After I figured out this speed thing.**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

**I'd been bored all morning so I came out to the Grill. Well more like followed Stefan here. I just keep knocking back drinks. Stefan seemed annoyed that I came here. He pretty much came here to get away from me. He was glaring at me ever since I walked in. I finally turned and smirked at him. Which finally made him stop glaring.**

**I was there for no more then 10 minutes when she showed up, the girl from the party last night. Kaleen. She was here by herself. She got something to eat and took a booth. When she caught me staring she blushed. Which made me smirk, and if possible made her blush even more. I was about to walk over there.**

"**What are you doing?" Stefan asked**

"**A little something called fun." I replied**

"**Leave her alone Damon." He said**

"**But she's so innocent." I said**

"**Damon." He said**

"**Why?" I said**

"**We've got some problems Damon. So you shouldn't be running around messing with people." He said**

"**What problems would that be?" I asked**

"**There was an animal attack earlier this morning." He replied**

"**You think it's a vampire?" I asked**

"**The victim was drained of blood, and in town. It happened right in the parking lot here." He said**

"**What ever you say brother." I said**

**I got up to leave. I guess this will have to wait till later. Besides I plan on messing with her for a while anyway. If Stefan wants me to stay away, I would. For now.**

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

**Damn Kyle was being stubborn. I had called 5 times in the past 20 minutes and still know answer. So I took out my phone and dialed another number.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Kaleen, have you seen Kyle today?" I asked**

"**Um, yea he just left the Grill a minute ago." She replied**

"'**K, thanks." I hung up**

**I ran towards the Grill. But I didn't make it there. Kyle was walking down the road I was running next to.**

"**Kyle!" I yelled which made him jump**

"**Ryan? How are you out here?" He asked**

"**You little shit. I trusted you, and you take off right away." I said**

"**Come on Ryan. You would have down the same thing, and you know it." He said**

**I groaned he was right I would have.**

"**Come on let's get home." I said**

"**Tell me what's going on." He said**

**I stared at him for a really long time. He finally managed to break my trance.**

"**Ryan!" He yelled**

"**Listen." I said**

"**Come on Ryan, spit it out." He said**

"**I can only tell you what I know. Last night, Jake and the rest. They jumped me. They made me drink blood from them. Then they killed me." I said**

**He stared at me. With the blankest expression I've ever seen.**

"**When I woke up, the Ed guy. He was there and when I touched him, well you know the rest." I said**

"**Earlier, you couldn't leave your room. The sun? What changed that?" He asked**

"**Right when you left Jake came over. He gave me this ring, it some how lets me go in the sun." I replied**

"**Did he tell you what he did to you?" He asked**

"**He left before I could ask anything. But he did tell me to meet him at 1 am." I replied**

"**Where?" He asked**

"**The Mystic Grill." I replied**

"**So are we going?" He asked**

"**Going where?" I asked**

"**The Grill tonight." He replied**

"**I am. You're staying home." I said**

"**Ryan…" He started, "No Kyle, you're not going. I'm not letting you get hurt. There's nothing you can do to change my mind." I said**

"**Ryan…" Again he started, "Kyle shut up. We're done talking about this. Your not going, get over it." I said**

**He started walking down the road, back towards the Grill. I was next to him in an instant.**

"**Kyle. Where are you going?" I asked**

"**The Grill. Can you go away." He replied**

"**No." I said**

"**Whatever." He said**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

**Thankfully Damon left. We have enough problems without him causing more. I called Elena after Damon had left. She would be here soon. In the mean time I was listening to everyone in the Grill. I usually tune everyone out, but I was listening to everyone to see if I could find anything suspicious.**

"**That was a hell of a party last night."**

"**So when are we going shopping?"**

"**That Stefan guy is pretty hot." **

"**I was pretty wasted last night, please tell me I didn't do anything stupid."**

**I was about to give up when I heard something.**

"…**you killed someone Ryan. It was there fault, and now your running off to them by yourself? Are you nuts?"**

"**Kyle, I need to know what they did to me. I don't want to put you at risk, what if they do it to you? Or worse, they could kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."**

"**But if they do something to you and I could have been there to help…" Kyle started, "Help how? You felt full on that strength I had earlier. If I have that then they obviously do to. So what would you be able to do?" Ryan said**

"**I guess. I just don't know. If I let you go and you hurt. Then what, how am I suppose to coup with that?" Kyle asked**

"**You're my kid brother, I'm suppose to lookout for you. So don't worry about me. Besides if they wanted me dead do you think I'd be here?" Ryan asked**

"**Fine I'll let you go by yourself. Just promise me your coming back." Kyle said**

"**Promise Kiddo." Ryan said**

**Ryan stood up and rubbed Kyle's head then walked out the door. I got up and followed. He was walking towards the woods, I ran towards him.**

"**Hey!" I yelled**

**He turned and I caught up to him.**

"**Ryan, right?" I asked**

"**Yea?" He replied**

**I held out my hand "Stefan." I said**

**He shook my hand.**

"**Look I've got to go so what is it that you want?" He asked**

"**Why you walking to the woods?" I asked**

"**I don't think it's any of your business." He said**

"**I heard you in there. I know what's happening to you." I said**

**He turned and started walking. I keep pace easily.**

"**I don't know what your talking about, so would you just leave me alone." He said**

"**That man, Ed Harris you killed him." I said**

**He stopped.**

"**Look, who the fuck do you think you are accusing of me of something like that?" He said**

"**Someone who wants to help." I said**

"**I don't need any help." He replied**

"**I think you do. Tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" I asked**

"**You said you know what's happening to me." He said**

"**I do." I replied**

"**Then tell me." He said**

"'**They' killed you right?" I asked**

"… **Um, yes." He replied**

"**They turned you." I said**

"**Into?" He asked**

"**A vampire." I said**

"**Your crazy." He said**

"**Am I." I said**

"**Okay, I heard you out so can you leave me alone?" He asked**

"**Yes, can I see your phone?" I asked**

**He hesitated for a minute, but then he handed it to me. I typed my number into it and gave it back.**

"**Call me if you want to talk." I said**

**He walked off, and I headed back to the Grill. Elena was already inside.**

"**Where'd you run off to?" She asked**

"**We've got problems." I said**

"**Is it Caroline?" She asked**

"**No. There are more vampires in town, last night they turned a local. He ended up killing someone." I replied**

"**The animal attack this morning?" She asked**

"**Yep." I said**

"**How do you know they turned someone?" She asked**

"**I just confronted him." I said**

"**Is he dead?" She asked**

"**No, he doesn't understand what's happening to him." I replied**

"**But Stefan he could hurt more people." She said**

"**I know, but I think it will be fine for the rest of the day. We've already got a lot issues right now." I said**

"**That's no reason to stall Stefan. He could become dangerous." She said**

"**I heard him talking to his brother. He's going to meet with the people who turned him tonight. Here at 1 am, I'm going to follow them." I said**

"**Is it anyone I know?" She asked**

**I pointed at Kyle.**

"**His older brother Ryan." I said**

**She gasped. "Stefan, Kyle's friends with Matt. What if…" She started, "Don't worry Elena, I think he's getting away from people until he figures out what's going on." I said**

"**Okay." She said**

**I looked over at Kyle he was one the phone.**

"**Hey Garry." Kyle said**

"**Can you come pick me up at the Grill?" Kyle asked**

"**Yea, alright. I just need to get wasted man." Kyle said**

"**Stefan what is it?" Elena asked**

"**Nothing." I replied**

**

* * *

**

**Kyle's POV**

**Garry picked me up. We were driving around, nowhere specific. But we weren't drinking yet, which I was anxious to do.**

"**When are we stopping?" I asked**

"**I don't know, soon." He replied**

"**Where do you wanna go?" I asked**

"**There's tons of spots in the woods, I just drive to the closest when I decide to pull over." He answered**

**We were silent for another few minutes. Eventually he took out his phone and started dialing.**

"**Who you calling?" I asked**

"**Gwen, I hooked up with her last night." He said**

"**No, man come on." I started, "Why don't you call the girl you were with last night. Tell her were having a small gathering and we could pick her up?" He said**

"**Hey, Gwen." He said**

"**Yea it's me." He said**

"**Listen, I'm having a small gathering."**

"**Four people, I think hold on." He looked at me and took the phone from his face**

"**Are you calling her?" He asked me**

"**Yea why not…" I replied**

"**Great." He said**

"**Yea, so four people." He said**

"**Mostly Drinking." He said**

"**Okay be there in around 10 minutes." He said then he hung up**

"**Alright, now we can have some fun." He said**

"**Awesome." I said**

**We picked up Maggie and Gwen, who thankfully new each other. And headed for the woods. For most of the hour we were engaged in a fun conversation, at other parts we were having drinking competitions. We also played a few rounds of Truth or Dare.**

"**So Maggie, what's you favorite school class?" Garry asked**

"**Favorite school class? I think you've had too much to drink." She replied**

**Which caused Garry to burst out laughing.**

"**So who's turn were we at?" Maggie asked**

"**It was mine." I said**

"**Alright ask away then." Gwen said**

"**Alright, Gwen. Truth or Dare?" I asked**

"**Truth." She replied**

"**How many guys have you slept with?" I asked**

"**3, including Garry." She answered**

"**Hmm. I like those numbers." Garry said**

"**Garry, Truth or Dare?" Gwen asked**

"**Dare." He replied**

"**I dare you to…" she leaned up to his ear and whispered.**

**When she finished Garry's eyebrows shot up, and stood up. He grabbed the keys and started for the car.**

"**We'll be back, alright. You two kids try not to have too much fun with out us." Garry said**

**They drove off.**

"**Wow." Maggie said**

**I laughed**

"**Well, Maggie how was you day?" I asked**

"**Pretty boring, till you called." She said**

"**Really. Nothing exciting?" I asked**

"**Not till now." She said**

**She climbed on me, and put her knees around my thighs. I was still in a sitting position. Then she slammed her lips into mine. I titled my head back for her and laid back against the back of the couch. She pulled away and took off her black T-shirt. Underneath she was wearing a light pink tanktop. I pulled her face to mine, and then after a minute I lifted her up and laid her on the couch.**

**After pulling my shirt off, I leaned over her. I pressed my lips to her neck and moved up to her ear and down to her shoulder, peeling my lips from her skin over and over. While running my hands under her shirt and up her back, rubbing under her shoulder blades. Then back down to her hips.**

**She undid the button of her jeans and I pulled away. I peel off her jeans. Her panties match her top. I lean back over her. She pulled my face to hers and she ran her tongue across my lips. I let her in. Minutes pass by. I try to pull away but she grips my hair, moments after she loosens her grip. I stand up and pull my jeans off, and then I pull her panties off.**

**She shivers.**

"**You cold?" I ask**

**She nods and then smiles. I smile too. I undo the button to my boxers and grab the condom. I put it on and leaned back over her. I pressed my lips to her throat, and slowly plant kisses from her throat over her jaw and finally her lips. I leaned back and slowly entered Maggie. As I started thrusting, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She met each one of my thrusts with one of her own.**

**8 minutes later and I'm pushed over the edge. I can tell she is too because she stops thrusting and is panting heavily. I press my forehead to hers and she tilts her head so are lips meet. I lean back up and she follows, lips still locked. She puts her hands on my chest and pushes me on my back. She climbs on my hips and pushes down. She surrounds me again. We went on for the next hour and the only reason we stopped was because of the headlights. We knew Garry and Gwen were back so we got dressed quickly and laid back on the couch her on me. I wrap my arm around her waist and press my lips to her neck.**

**When Garry and Gwen walked by Garry turned to me and I winked. Which he smiled at. They lay on the couch across from us in a similar position.**

**We lay there for the rest of the day. Making out, whispering to each other, and sometimes engaging in a conversation with Garry and Gwen. When I look at my watch and see its 12:30 am I was shocked. We got here at 5:30 so we were here for 7 hours. When it hits 1 am Gwen says she needs to go home. We drop Gwen and Maggie off first and Garry starts for my house.**

"**So was calling Maggie a good idea or what?" Garry asked**

"**Alright, yes it cleared my head. And I had fun." I replied**

"**So what you two do when we were gone?" He asked**

"**Sex, the whole time. We weren't done but you interrupted us first." I answered**

"**Really the whole time? We were gone an hour and a half. Hmm. Well sorry next time I'll text, make sure its safe to come back." He said**

"**Good." I said**

**We got back to my house and he pulled up the driveway.**

"**Well he you go, call me tomorrow man." He said**

"**I will Cya." I said**

**

* * *

**

**Ryan's POV**

**It was 1 am so I left for the Grill. When I got their Jake was already in the parking lot.**

"**ANDERSON!" Jake yelled while waving**

"**Alright, you better start talking." I said**

"**I promise, by the time you will know everything. So just stop demanding stuff as if you have power." He said**

"**So are you going to tell me what you did to me?" I asked**

"**Alright fine, get the big question out of the way." He said**

**He started walking towards the woods and I followed.**

"**We turned you. Your one of else now!" He yelled**

"**But what are you?" I asked**

"**We're vampires." He replied**

"**Really. Why are you fucking with me? Tell me the truth." I said**

"**Anderson, it's the truth. Just think. The strength and the speed. The sunlight and needing to be invited into houses." He said**

"**Your serious." I said**

"**Yep." He said, "You think you can keep up?"**

"**Where we going?" I asked**

"**You'll see." He said before taking off**

**I followed him through the forest. I loved the speed. Minutes later we stopped in front of a house. It was a small one story. He was already walking through the door.**

"**You coming?" He asked**

**I walked forward but froze in front of the door. I couldn't enter.**

"**O right, hold on." He said, "Angie!" He yelled**

**A cute girl about 19 came up a staircase down the hall. She cam up to Jake and hugged him. "Hey Jake." She said**

"**Can you invite my friend in?" He asked**

"**Is this the one you were telling me about?" She asked**

"**Yep, this is Ryan." He said**

"**Well than Ryan come on in." She said**

"**Thank you." I said while stepping through the door**

"**Come on Ryan, follow me." Jake said**

"**Later, Ryan." She said**

**We went down the stairs and wow the house was huge underneath. I saw at the end of the huge room another staircase going even further down. Adam and Max were in the big room, sitting on a couch drinking and talking with the girl I saw Adam go into the forest with at the party. Jake took me into a room on the first basement. A girl with black hair was lying on a bed. When she saw him she was across the room, and Jake was against the wall. They're lips were locked.**

**I coughed and they stopped.**

"**Can you leave us alone for a while Amy?" He said**

**She left the room.**

"**So now what?" I asked**

"**Now I answer your questions." He said**

"**Okay? How about telling me everything about vampires?" I asked**

"**Well you already know the strength and speed. The sun and invitations. We have really good hearing and were immortal." He said**

"**As in we don't die?" I asked**

"**Well we can. But only if we're staked through the heart with wood." He said**

"**Anything else?" I asked**

"**Nothing important." He said**

"**Why me?" I asked**

**I was hoping for some good response but that's not what I got.**

"**Why not?" He said**

"**Why did you turn me?" I asked again**

"**Ryan there's no specific reason, I was bored. You were annoying us." He said**

"**So you kill me! Turn me into a monster! Let me kill!" I yelled**

**I was beyond furious. They flipped my life upside down for no reason.**

"**We're not monsters." He said**

"**You kill people. How aren't you monsters?" I asked**

"**We don't kill, well we rarely kill." He said**

"**Then how do you feed?" I asked**

"**I'll show you." He said**

**He got up and left the room. He went headed in the direction of the other staircase that went further down. It was like a whole house down there, all the rooms you need bathroom, kitchen, and there was four bedrooms. There were three people that I could see, two girls, and one guy.**

"**We feed from them." He said**

"**Why do they let you. Why don't they try and leave?" I asked**

"**There compelled." He said**

"**What's that mean?" I asked**

"**Vampires can make people do what they want. Look into a humans eyes say something and they listen." He said**

"**So your holding them against there will." I said**

"**They have everything a human needs." He said**

"**And that makes it right?" I asked**

"**It's better then killing people. But that's not why we do it this way." He said**

"**Do I even wanna know?" I asked**

"**No, probably not." He replied**

"**So what about the two girls upstairs?" I asked**

"**Mine and Adams mates." He said**

"**Hmm. What about Max?" I asked**

"**He prefers to be alone." He replied**

**He turned and headed back up the stairs.**

"**Adam, Max. We're going out." He said**

"**We're we going." I asked**

"**We're going to have some fun." He said with a smirk**

**They all ran out of the house and I followed. Into the woods.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay the story is from Kyle's point of view, but if that changes for a scene I'll say so. But that will only happen after a scene change.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Stefan's POV**

**I had followed Ryan here. He was with a guy I've seen around. Jake Bryer. So I was guessing he was the one who turned Ryan. But if that was the case then I must have been blind, because Jake Bryer has been in town longer then I have. So the question was is he just living here, or does he have some ulterior motive like ever other vampire that's come to this town.**

**They had been in the house for a long time. The house had a human owner so there was no investigating it. So I just had to wait for them to come out. When they finally came out I was surprised to see two new additions to the group. Adam Grant and Max Vernal. Well this could be trouble.**

**I followed after them. They went to the falls. I stayed back far enough to give Damon a call.**

"**Hello brother." Damon said**

"**I found the vampires." I said**

"**Vampires, as in more then one. Great, how many?" He asked**

"**So far it looks like three. Plus the local they turned." I replied**

"**Four? So what's the plan?" He asked**

"**Nothing. Damon who they are, they've been living here for years and they haven't killed anyone in town." I replied**

"**They turned someone Stefan. They got to go." He said**

"**You turned Vickie." I said**

"**That was different." He said**

"**How?" I started, silence. "That's what I thought."**

"**So just because you think they're not dangerous you think we should leave them?" He asked**

"**I don't know yet. But they didn't cause any problems until last night so." I said**

"**What about the local? There's no way he can be controlled." He said**

"**Of course he can." I said**

"**Stefan, You're going to let two fresh vampires run around town?" He said**

"**For now." I said**

"**I don't think it's a good idea, just stake him before he kills again. Do you want the consul on are case again?" He asked**

"**No, but they've been here this long. So I don't think they're just going to get them selves get revealed all of a sudden."**

**He hung up.**

**

* * *

**

**Ryan's POV**

"**So why are we up here?" I asked**

"**Just watch." Jake replied**

**Right after Jake had finished speaking Max had run and jumped off the cliff.**

"**What. Why is this fun?" I asked**

"**Just try it." Jake said**

**Then Adam ran off.**

"**Make sure you land in the water. Or it will hurt one hundred times more." Jake said**

"**Wait what? It's going to hurt?" I asked**

"**Yeah. Its pretty shallow water, only like 10 feet deep." He said**

**Max was back up now, with Adam. They were laughing. I looked over the edge, but while near it Jake ran into me and knocked me off he fell next to me. We landed and damn it did hurt a bit, but not to bad. We got out and ran back to the top.**

"**See Ryan, now wasn't that fun?" He asked**

**Next thing I know Jake is in front of me holding a knife into my stomach. I hunch over in pain, land on my knees. He pulls the knife out and laughs.**

"**What the fuck!" I hollered**

"**Calm down Ryan, immortal remember." He said**

**I groaned. "That doesn't mean you need to go around stabbing people!" I yelled**

**He put out his hand and I took it. God did that fucking hurt, more then anything I ever experienced.**

"**So what now?" I asked**

"**Now? I'm going to teach you how to compel people. Adam and Max you can leave if you want." He said**

**Adam and Max ran off. Jake walked over to the edge and he told me to watch. He stepped off but he didn't fall, he slowly glided to the ground on a 45-degree angle.**

"**How did you do that?" I yelled down to him**

"**Just don't think about it and go!" He yelled back up**

**I stepped off the edge and dropped to the ground, this time not landing in the water. My legs were bent the wrong way at the knees, my right arm was dislocated, and my torso was twisted almost all the way backwards. The fall was about 100 feet.**

"**Well, that looked like it hurt." Jake laughed**

"**What do I do I can barely move my body!" I yelled**

"**Just get up. Snap your bones back in place if there dislocated the broken ones will fix them selves in a minute." He said**

**I slowly got up and he was right everything fixed it self, but it still hurt like hell.**

**We headed for a nightclub one town over. He explained to me how to compel people. Now he was going to demonstrate.**

"**Just watch Ryan." He said**

**He walked over to a guy wearing a black t-shirt sitting at the bar. Looked him dead in the eyes and said.**

"**See that guy over there in the red shirt. Go start a fight with him. Make it a good one."**

**The guy immediately got up and walked over to the guy in the red and punched him. They both started exchanging punches. I walked over to Jake and sat down.**

"**Compel the bartender to give us free drinks." He said**

"**Bartender, hey." I waved at him and he walked over**

"**Give me two free beers." I said**

"**Okay, hold on." He grabbed two bottles and handed them to us.**

"**Nice." I said**

"**That's just the start, you can get away with so much by compelling." He said**

"**Follow me." He got up and walked over to a girl, "Come with us." He said**

**We walked out to the parking lot of the building.**

"**Take us to your car. Then drive us back to your house." He said to the girl**

**She did. We got to her house, and he showed me how to feed. The blood was so good. Of course he had to pull me off of her or I would have killed her.**

"**That's the greatest thing I ever tasted." I said**

"**Told you that you didn't have to kill." He said**

"**Now what?" I asked**

"**I don't know do whatever. Fuck her, feed some more. If not lets get out of here." He said**

**I decided to just leave.**

"**Go wash yourself clean of this blood. Then forget everything that happened tonight." I said to the girl**

"**Now you're catching on." Jake said**

**We headed out of the building and we were about to leave. But I stopped Jake.**

"**What's up?" He asked**

"**I don't feel comfortable doing this." I said**

"**What?" He asked**

"**Controlling people, feeding from them." I said**

"**Why not?" He asked**

"**It's not right. We're messing with these people. Hurting them." I said**

"**We're vampires, it's what we do." He said**

"**How often do we need to feed?" I asked**

"**At least once a day." He replied, "Now lets get out of here."**

**We headed back to his place, when we got there we sat on the porch.**

"**Jake, who's the girl who invited me in? She one of those you feed from?" I asked**

**Jake chuckled, "Um no. She's mine and Amy's daughter." He said**

"**What? Are you joking?" I asked**

"**No." He replied**

"**How old is she?" I asked**

"**19, and don't be getting any ideas Ryan. I will kill you." He said**

"**No, no. I was just trying to figure out how long you've been a…" I couldn't finish**

"**A vampire?" he finished, "Fifteen years." He said**

"**Are you going to turn her?" I asked**

"**I'm going to let her decide for herself, but I want to turn her." He said**

"**Can I ask how this happen to you guys?" I asked**

"**It's a long story. Beside its getting late maybe you should get going." He said**

**He stood up and walked into the house. I ran back to the Grill grabbed my car and drove home. It was 3 o'clock when I got home.**

**

* * *

**

**Kyle's POV**

**When I woke up I felt tired even thou it was 10 o'clock. I was just glad there was no school today, even thou it was Monday. I went downstairs to find out that I was the last to wake up. When I walked into the kitchen was shocked to see my father there.**

"**Dad when did you get back?" I asked**

"**Kennedy Anderson here just strolled in last night." Alex said while wrapping his arm around Kens shoulder**

"**Yea well I'm glad to be home Alexander Anderson." He said**

"**When do you go back to work?" I asked**

"**Five days. Then I'll be gone again for Twelve days." He said**

"**Alright lets go Kenny, we're getting breakfast." Alex said while shoving my father towards the door**

"**I guess I'll see you kids later." He said before they went out the door**

"**Ryan get up lets go." I said**

"**Where are you two going?" Kaleen asked**

"**Out." I replied**

**Ryan got up and walked out to his car. We drove in silence for a few minutes.**

"**So what happened?" I asked**

"**We'll they told me everything." He replied**

"**And?" I asked**

"**They're vampires. I'm a vampire." He said**

**All I said was "Oh."**

"**Oh? That's it?" He asked**

"**What do you want me to say Ryan."**

"**I don't know."**

**We were silent again for a little while.**

"**What else." I asked**

"**Well vampires have increased strength, speed, and hearing." He said**

"**How far away can you hear from?" I asked**

"**Not that much farther like I can hear people talking from 50 meters or so. Right now I can kind of hear your heartbeat, it's faint I don't think I would be able to hear from another outside this car. I can tone it all out to, like I'm turning it off or something."**

"**Anything else?" I asked**

"**We burn in the sun, need to be invited in to houses, and we can control people." He said**

"**Control people? No way you're lying." I said**

**He looked right into my eyes and said, "Punch yourself in the face." which I immediately did.**

"**What the fuck!" I yelled**

"**See." He said**

"**You asshole."**

**He just laughed.**

"**What about… blood?" I asked**

"**I need to… drink it. But I don't need to kill people, there's other ways." He replied**

"**Well that's good I guess. Can you tell me the other ways?" I asked**

"**I can compel people to let me drink from them, and make them forget."**

"**Is it hard. The urge to drink?" I asked**

"**Sometimes. Do me a favor thou."**

"**What?"**

"**Don't go around bleeding around me." He said**

"**Okay." I said**

"**I'm serious I don't know how I will react. I don't want to hurt anyone." He said**

"**So is there anything else." I asked**

"**Well I can't die, and I don't age. Actually wood to the heart will kill me. Oh and there's five of them, Jake and Adam have girlfriends and they're both vampires. The last thing is that Jake and Amy, his girlfriend, have a daughter who's nineteen." He replied**

"**So how long have they been vampires?" I asked**

"**Jake said he's been one for fifteen years. I think that's everything."**

"**Okay. What's your plan for today." I asked**

"**I don't know. Is there anywhere I can drop you off?" He asked**

"**Um yea. The Grill." I replied**

**

* * *

**

**Kyle's POV**

**When Ryan dropped me off at The Grill he drove off. When I walked in I bought a drink and sat in a booth. Tyler walked over to me and sat in the booth.**

"**What's up Kyle?"**

"**Nothing." I replied**

"**You got any plans for this Friday night?" He asked**

"**Not at the moment." I replied**

"**Well I'm having a party which will require some swimming attire, so if you want to come give me a call I'll let you know where it's at." He said**

"**Alright thanks." I said**

"**Hey Tyler lets go I don't have all day." Someone by the door yelled**

"**Who's that?" I asked**

"**My Uncle Mason." He replied as he stood up**

"**When did he get into town?" I asked**

"**Like a week ago." He replied as he headed to the door**

**I got up and walked over to the pool table and set the balls.**

"**Up for a game?" Someone asked**

**I turned to see that it was Stefan ****Salvatore. Well it couldn't hurt.**

"**Sure." I said while picking up a pool stick**

**He started.**

"**So did Garry upset your girlfriend again?" I asked**

"**No. If he had I wouldn't be talking to you." He replied**

"**So why are you?" I asked**

"**Because, I want to help your brother." He said**

**I missed the ball and tripped forward. "What?"**

"**I overheard you two yesterday. I want to help him." He said while walking over to me**

"**Look I don't know what you think you overheard, but my brother is fine." I said**

"**I know that he's a vampire."**

"**Oh." I said**

"**Can you get your brother to come here?" He asked**

"**How do I know I can trust you?" I asked**

"**What reason do I have for lying to you?" He asked**

"**Alright."**

**I grabbed my cell phone out and called Ryan. Stefan walked over to a booth that Caroline Forbes was sitting in sat with her.**

"**Hey Ryan, you know Stefan Salvatore?" I asked**

"**Yes."**

"**Well he knows." I said**

"**I know."**

"**He wants you to come to The Grill, he wants to talk." I said**

"**I was going to call him anyway. Tell him I'm coming. Then go back to doing whatever it is you were doing, I want to talk to him."**

"**Alright." I said**

**I hung up and walked over to Stefan.**

"**He's on his way. I'm going to get out of here." I said**

**Stefan just nodded.

* * *

**

**Ryan's POV**

**All the way to The Grill I was wondering if I could trust Stefan, I didn't see any reason why I couldn't. When I got to The Grill I walked in and joined Stefan, and Caroline Forbes?**

"**Ryan." Stefan said**

"**Um, so what's up?" I asked**

"**It's okay Ryan, she knows." He said**

"**Okay." I said**

"**Ryan, have you killed anyone else?" He asked**

"**No." I said**

"**When was the last time you feed?" He asked**

"**Last night." I replied**

"**I want to show you a way to feed without hurting people." He said**

"**Right now?" I asked**

"**Yes." He replied**

"**And what is this other way." I asked**

"**Feeding from animals." Caroline said**

"**What?" I asked**

"**Eating poor defenseless animals." She replied**

"**Caroline, its necessary." He said**

"**I still prefer donations." She said frowning**

"**So wait your both vampires?" I asked**

"**Yes." Stefan said**

"**Who else?" I asked**

"**My brother Damon." He replied**

"**Is that it?" I asked**

"**Well, I guess you should know. Just to keep yourself safe." He said**

"**Know what?" I asked**

"**The Lockwood's, Mason and Tyler…" Stefan started, "Their vampires?" I interrupted**

"**No, we believe that they're werewolves." He said**

"**What?"**

"**Yea." He said**

"**Why are you telling me all of this? Why do you want to help me?" I asked**

"**Well I want to make sure that you can control yourself." He said**

"**And you're trusting me with all of this information?" I asked**

"**Yes, just one thing. Don't tell Jake and them about us." He said**

"**How do you know about them?" I asked**

"**I followed you to their house last night." He said**

"**So are we going to go?" Caroline asked**

"**Sure." Stefan replied**

**They got up and I followed them, they walked into the forest and then ran off. I followed them until they stopped.**

"**Alright here." Stefan was holding a squirrel**

"**What?"**

"**Try feeding from it." He said**

**I took the squirrel and starred at it. Then I bite into it and started drinking. It didn't taste as good as human blood, but it wasn't horrible.**

"**Is that it?" I asked**

"**Try and catch something yourself." He said**

**I ran off and found a rabbit, when I got back Caroline was drinking from a rabbit of her own.**

"**Well, I think you got it. It may not be as good as human blood, but it's a good alternative." Stefan said**

"**Are we done?" I asked**

"**If you've had enough." He said**

"**Yep." Both Caroline and I said**

"**Alright, well I'm going. If you need anything Ryan call me." He said before running off**

"**So do you want to go back to The Grill?" Caroline asked**

"**I guess."**

**We both ran back, when we got there we bought some food and grabbed a booth.**

"**So Caroline, how long have you been… you know?" I asked**

"**Just over a week." She replied**

"**Really? That short?" I asked**

"**Yea." She replied**

"**Who turned you?" I asked**

"**Well Damon gave me blood to heal me from my car accident. But then a vampire named Katherine killed me." She said**

"**Why'd she kill you?" I asked**

"**Cause she's a bitch." She replied, "What's your story?"**

"**Didn't Stefan tell you?" I asked**

"**Well yeah he said who, but why did they?" She asked**

**Well I wish there was a better answer.**

"**Um, because they were bored." I said**

"**I'm sorry. It's not fair, they shouldn't have done it to you." She said**

"**You to." I replied**

"**So did you enjoy your bunny?" She asked**

"**I didn't mind it." I replied**

"**Really? I can't stand animal blood." She said**

"**So why do you drink it then?" I asked**

"**I don't know it seems right." She replied**

"**How have you dealt with this?" I asked**

"**It's not easy." She said**

"**I mean my insides are so jittery and the urge to just attack people sometimes." I said**

"**You get use to it." She said**

"**I don't want to hurt anyone. My mind its like its on overdrive, like." I said**

"**Like, your emotions are heightened?" She said**

"**Exactly. I mean my concern for my family, and my anger especially. I just want to rip someone's head off. I may have gotten angry before but this is so much worse, I feel like I'm going to snap." I said**

"**Well it starts to get better, not by much yet. But it's a start." She said**

"**So who all knows?" I asked**

"**Who doesn't know is the better question." She replied**

"**That many?" I asked**

"**Be prepared this is a long list. Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Alaric Saltzman…"**

"**Wait? Are history teacher?" I asked**

"**Um yes can I continue?" She asked**

"**Yep sorry."**

"**That's all the people who know about us. Now there is the council, which are the founding families. The council knows about vampires and they kill them if they find any." She said**

"**Is that all?" I asked**

"**I think so." She said**

"**Hey Caroline." We both turned to see Matt**

"**Hey Matt." Caroline said as she stood up and hugged him**

"**Alright well I've got to go." I said as I stood up and walked away**

**This was to crazy, the founding families vampire hunters? And why does Mr. Saltzman know? I need a drink. I went up the bar.**

"**Hey get me a beer." I compelled the bartender**

**When he gave me my beer I walked to a booth. I finished my beer and went to get up for another but as I got up I knocked over someone walking by.

* * *

**

**Bonnie POV**

"**Ouch." I said while I fell on my butt**

"**Oh darn, I'm so sorry. Here." He held out his hand**

**I took his hand and he pulled me up. The first thing I noticed was the dead feeling I got whenever I touched a vampire. This man was a vampire. Then I had a vision. There was a car, a challenger it was on the side of the road. Then I saw Tyler Lockwood, after that there was some blood on a tree, and then I saw Tyler again but now he had blood pouring from his shoulder. I snapped back to reality.**

"**You okay?" He asked me**

"**Um yeah fine." I replied**

"**I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Bonnie right?" He asked**

"**Yeah, and you are?" I asked**

"**Ryan Anderson." He said**

"**Well I've got to go." I said**

**I started walking away but he followed me toward the door.**

"**Wait. I was talking to Stefan and Caroline. They said you know." He said**

**What? So they already know about him. But what did he know about me.**

"**What did they tell you?" I asked**

"**They said that you know, about vampires?" He replied**

"**I do. I know that you are one." I said**

**He started walking. He motioned for me to follow him, so I did. We walked over to a car, a challenger, just like in my vision!**

"**Is this your car?" I asked**

"**Yeah." He said**

"**It's nice." I said**

**He opened the door and grabbed something, sunglasses he put them on.**

"**That's better." He said**

**I gave him a confused look.**

"**The sun, it kind of bugs my eyes. A lot." He said**

"**So what do you want?" I asked**

"**I wanted to ask how you know." He said**

"**Well Elena is dating Stefan, and Caroline is my friend so." I said**

"**Okay but how did you find out?" He asked**

"**Long story short. Damon Salvatore attacked me." I said**

"**He did?" He asked**

"**Yeah. So if that's all you wanted to know, then I'm going to go." I said**

"**Wait, you look upset." He said**

"**Doesn't Matter." I said**

**I went to turn and walk away but he grabbed my arm. In the next second he was grabbing his head and falling to the ground.**

"**What, What are… you doing to me." He asked**

"**Just leave me alone, and don't touch me." I said**

"**Please… stop, it hurts… so much." He said**

**His eyes started tearing up and after a couple of seconds he passed out. This keeps happening, I'm losing control of my powers like when I was first learning about them. First it happened with Damon, and now with Ryan.**

"**Bonnie!" Someone yelled**

**I turned to see Stefan with Elena running over to me.**

"**Bonnie what are you doing." Elena said**

**Stefan leaned in to see if Ryan was okay. Ryan woke back up less then a minute after he passed out.**

"**What happened?" He asked**

"**Bonnie why did you do this?" Stefan asked**

"**I, He. He just keep persisting, he wouldn't let me leave." I said**

**Stefan grabbed Ryan by his shirt pulled him off the ground and slammed him on the hood of his car.**

"**What were you doing Ryan?" Stefan asked**

"**What? Know I wasn't doing anything." He replied, he was shaking he was actually shaken.**

"**Stefan he didn't attack me. It's just he wouldn't let me walk away, and I didn't want to be around him. When I touched him I had a vision." I said**

**Stefan released Ryan and turned to Bonnie. Ryan remained still laying back on the hood of his car.**

"**What do you mean you had a vision?" Ryan asked**

"**What did you see?" Stefan asked**

"**Well I saw his car on the side of a road, then I saw Tyler Lockwood. Then I saw a tree covered in blood, and again Tyler but with blood pouring down his shoulder." I said**

"**What is that suppose to mean?" Ryan asked**

"**It means you need to avoid Tyler Lockwood. Or you might end up hurting him." Stefan said**

"**Why would I hurt Tyler Lockwood?" Ryan asked staring at me**

"**I don't know." I said**

"**What did you do to me?" He asked**

"**It doesn't matter." I replied**

"**What! You attack me and your just going to say it doesn't matter!" He yelled**

**Now he was standing up, and he looked angry.**

"**Yes, because it doesn't." I said**

**His face changed right in front of us, his eyes went red and his veins popped out. His fangs were exposed.**

"**Ryan Calm Down!" Stefan yelled**

**When he started stepping forward I dropped him again.**

"**Oh god… I'm… sorry… Just stop… please!" He yelled**

**I stopped right away and he was left in shock and pain.**

"**Ryan I think we need to get you out of here." Stefan said**

"**Alright." He said**

"**Your probably thirsty now, lets go feed first then you go home. I'll bring your car there later." Stefan said**

**Ryan handed Stefan the keys while he stood up, "Don't scratch my car." He said**

**They ran off into the forest.**

"**Bonnie why did you attack him?" Elena asked**

"**I don't trust him." I told her

* * *

**

**Ryan's POV**

**After feeding again with Stefan I went straight home like he asked me to. When I got there I went straight upstairs, opened my window and fell onto my bed, it was nine thirty. I heard someone start for the staircase then walk up to my door.**

"**Ryan." My Father said**

"**What's up dad?"**

"**You looked upset when you came in, just wanted to make sure everything's good." He said**

"**I'm fine."**

"**You sure?" He asked**

"**Yep dad." I replied**

"**Okay. Have you seen your brother today?" He asked**

"**Not since earlier this morning."**

"**Are you going to sleep?" He asked**

"**I don't know yet."**

"**Alright." He left**

**Some time later I heard a car driving up followed by light shinning in my window. I heard Kyle and Garry talking then the car drove off and the front door opened. Kyle walked upstairs and entered my room.**

"**What's up Kyle?" I asked**

"**How was your day?" He asked**

"**Good."**

"**So what did Stefan want?" He asked**

"**To show me another way of feeding."**

"**Which is?" He asked**

"**Feeding off animals." I replied**

"**Are you going to do it that way?" He asked**

"**I'm going to try."**

"**Good."**

**I listened I could only hear two people in the house. Kyle and Dad were talking. Alex and Kaleen must still be out. I didn't know if I was going to go to school tomorrow, I didn't know if I could take being crowded with so many people. I guess I would find out tomorrow.

* * *

**

**Damon's POV**

**I had been sitting in front of the fireplace for some time now, drinking the whole time. I was still pissed that Stefan was being so wreck less with Caroline and the other, who Stefan refused to tell me who he was. I heard him walking towards the room. He must have just got back.**

"**Hello Brother."**

"**I don't think we will need to worry about the new vampire at all." Stefan said**

"**Straight to business, no 'hello how are you'." I said**

"**I'm sorry Damon. How are you?" He asked**

"**Like you would like to know." I said as I got up to refill my glass, "If he becomes a problem Stefan I'll hold you responsible."**

"**I seem to remember not to long ago you causing all kinds of trouble." He said**

"**All that's right I'm the evil one. I'm such a bad guy. I hurt people and I don't care about anyone but myself."**

"**Damon…" He started**

"**I seem to remember I time when you were all about the blood, in fact you couldn't get enough of it." I said**

**After that there was silence for some time. Finally Stefan went to leave.**

"**Stefan, what about Katherine and the Lockwood's?" I asked**

"**Elena and Alaric are going to look at some of Isobel's stuff at her old office on Friday. See if they can find anything about werewolves." He replied, "As for Katherine, we'll think of something." He left**

**I stood up grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.**

"**Where you going?" Stefan asked**

"**Out."**

**I got in my car and drove. At first I was just driving with no specific destination. But then I ended up going to The Grill. When I walked in I looked around. Despite it being eleven o'clock on a weeknight there was a lot of people here. In a booth on the other side of the room I saw Kaleen, she was talking to some guy who was standing at the end of the booth. She looked uncomfortable.**

"**I told you that I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She said **

"**That's what you said before, but look still no one here." He replied**

"**So he's running late." She said**

"**Am I bothering you?" He asked**

"**Yes, so could you please leave?" She asked**

**I started walking over there**

"**Nope, sorry. Asking a second time isn't going to change my answer." He said**

"**I'm sorry I'm late." I said as I took a seat across from Kaleen**

**The man just looked at me and walked away to the bar**

"**Thank you." She said**

"**Your welcome."**

"**How'd you know that he was bothering me?" She asked**

"**I overheard you two while I was walking by, thought I'd help you out." I replied**

"**Well again thank you, I'm sorry what's your name?" She asked**

"**Damon Salvatore." I said while I extended my hand to her, which she shook**

"**Can I buy you something to eat, to thank you?" She asked**

"**You certainly may not. But can I buy you something to eat? Unless you really do have a boyfriend you're waiting for?" I asked**

**She laughed, "No, I was just trying to get him to leave."**

**I smirked. That is what I was hoping for.**

"**Well then its settled dinner on me." I said

* * *

**

**UKNOWN POV**

"**Well then its settled dinner on me." He said**

**I stopped listening. I laughed. Outplayed by a man in leather, maybe I should have just compelled her. Well I wont take that chance this time. I looked to the blonde girl sitting next to me.**

"**Hey you." She turned and I looked into her eyes, "Lets get out of here."**

"**Alright." She replied**

**I got up and she followed "Do you have a car?"**

"**Yes it's that one over there." She pointed to her car across the parking lot**

"**Give me the keys." She handed me the keys and we got in the car. I drove off to a secluded away, turned the car off and compelled her to run for her life.**

**She got out of the car and started running. It only took a minute before she tripped over a tree trunk.**

"**Your know fun." I sighed**

"**Get away from me!" She yelled**

**I grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into a tree. She screamed so I put my hand over her mouth. She stopped screaming after. I changed my face and stared right into her eyes, she started shaking. I heard something that sounded like a muffled 'please no'. Slowly I moved my face to her neck, and licked across her jugular. Which caused her to whimper.**

**Quickly I threw my head back and bite into her neck. I drained her quickly. She died within seconds. Her limp body dropped to the ground. I picked up her body and ran back to her car, and then put her in the car and drove to the closest road where I left the car with her body.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay the story is from Kyle's point of view, but if that changes for a scene I'll say so. But that will only happen after a scene change.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Stefan's POV**

**I was up getting ready to go to school. Damon was watching the news as I walked into the room.**

"**Looks like one of your students decided to have a midnight snack. My moneys on Caroline." He said**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked**

"**They found a dead body in a car. They're saying animal attack, but we no the truth don't we. So am I staking or are you taking this one?" He asked**

"**No one's staking anyone." I replied**

"**Stefan."**

"**Damon."**

"**I'm trying to do the right thing here. They've already killed three people. Are two lives really worth three plus the rest to come? And more importantly, are they really worth my life?" He asked**

"**We don't know the full story, for all we know it wasn't either of them." I replied**

"**Yes, because some other vampire strolled into town last night and killed this woman."**

"**It's not like it hasn't happened before." I said**

"**Stefan, no one person can have so much bad luck."**

**Ryan's POV**

**I woke up to my alarm clock and started getting ready for school. After I was ready I went and turned the TV and changed to the news. Kyle walked into the room after they started talking about an animal attack. Well I didn't want to listen to this. I stood up and headed for the front door.**

"**Where are you going?" Kyle asked**

"**I'll be back to give you a ride in time for school." I replied**

**I started running towards the forest as I entered it my phone ringed.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Ryan. It's Jake."**

"**Jake?"**

"**Listen, you got to be careful. You can't just run around killing people, and if you slip up you've got to at least try and get rid of the evidence."**

"**What?"**

"**Ryan, the dead girl. You just left her there for everybody to find. I could understand with the first one but come on Ryan."**

"**Wait, no. I didn't kill her Jake."**

"**Right, because some other vampire just showed up in town looking for food."**

"**I'm serious. I had nothing to do with that."**

"**Ryan. Come on you don't need to hide anything from us. I'm just letting you know, try to not kill people and if you do then hide the body." **

**He hung up**

**Fuck. Running after a rabbit I grabbed it and fed quickly then headed back to the house.**

"**Hey Kyle, come on lets go!" I yelled**

**Kyle came down the stairs grabbed his things and we got in my car. The drive was silent for the first few minutes.**

"**Ryan, did you kill that girl?"**

"**No. I promise you I had nothing to do with that." I answered**

"**Okay."**

**When we got to the school we got out and started for the entrance, but I forgot my sunglasses.**

"**You go around, I'll see you later." I said**

**I walked back to my car and grabbed my sunglasses. I put them on as I turned. I jumped when I saw someone standing behind me.**

"**Stefan. You scared me."**

"**Ryan. What did you do after I left you last night?" He asked**

"**I went straight home and went to bed." He didn't look convinced, "Look Stefan, believe me or not but I am telling you the truth. I had nothing to do with last night's death."**

"**If it was you, it would be better to just say so." He said**

"**But it wasn't. I swear I went straight home to bed."**

"**If you're having problems controlling yourself Ryan then you should tell me." He said**

"**I'm not. Well maybe a little, but I haven't killed anyone since the first guy."**

"**What about Jake? Could it have been one of them?" He asked**

"**I don't think so. Jake called me earlier he believed I killed her." I replied**

"**The bell's going to ring soon. I won't keep you any longer." He said**

**He started walking away. I turned and sat on my car. Damn this was fucked I didn't kill her. At least I don't remember killing her. Everyone is convinced I did it. Damn it. I grabbed my bag and threw it, I wasn't expecting for it to go across the parking into someone's windshield. The windshield cracked but thankfully didn't shatter.**

"**Damn Ryan how did you do that?" I turned to see Brad standing on the other side of my car**

**I started looking around. There were a lot of people in the yard. Some I knew and some I didn't. It seemed most of them witnessed what I did. Great.**

"**Hey!" Someone near the car yelled, "That's my car jackass!"**

**He started walking towards me.**

"**Look man I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't know how strong I was. I'll pay for the damage." I said**

"**Didn't know your strength? You threw your bag across the parking lot! Obviously you were aiming for my car or you wouldn't have used that much strength." He said**

"**What know, I wasn't. It was an accident okay. I said I'd pay for the damages."**

"**You know what. Fuck you, I'm going to kick your ass." He said**

**Immediately he swung his fist at me. I ducked then tackled him to the ground and landed on him. He threw a right punch to my jaw. I didn't even flinch, but it looked like it hurt him a little. He swung his other fist to the other side of my jaw but still nothing.**

**He went to start punching me some more but I grabbed both his wrists in my left hand and started punching him with my right but I made sure that I was using the smallest amount of strength. It had to be about ten punches before I felt someone trying to pull me off him, which was followed by, "Come on Ryan, He's had enough!" Brad said.**

**His effort to pull me off was useless, I wasn't going to stop I was too angry. Finally after about twenty maybe thirty punches someone stronger then me pulled me off. I was being dragged through the crowed. I looked up to see Caroline with a tight grasp on my wrist. That's when I saw my hands they were covered in blood.**

"**What The Fuck Was That!" Caroline yelled at me she then turned and looked at me**

**She saw me licking my hands clean of the blood. My face was probably all vamped to.**

"**Ryan!" She yelled**

"**Caroline. What happened?" Stefan said but I didn't know which direction it was coming from**

"**I don't know. I get here and his on top of some guy punching him, in the middle of a large crowd!" She yelled**

**Someone grasped my shoulders. I looked up to see it was Stefan. My hands were completely clean of blood. I tried to turn and go back to the source but the grasp on me was too strong.**

"**Ryan, Ryan. Ryan, look at me. Stop it Ryan, calm down." He said, "Breath, just breath. In. Out. Good."**

**I guess I was doing something right.**

**He started pulling me farther away from the crowed, and slowly I started to go back to normal.**

"**Ryan, what happened?" Stefan asked once again**

"**I got angry because everyone was blaming me for that girls death last night. I threw my bag but it went a little farther then I wanted it to." I said, I started to shake, "It hit that kid's windshield and he got pissed, he started swinging. Then I just snapped!" I yelled**

"**Its okay Ryan, I saw the kid it wasn't that bad. Probably nothing more then a broken nose." Caroline said**

"**But, I wanted to. I tried to go back and drink that kid dry." I said**

"**That's normal Ryan, with that blood. You couldn't have helped it." Stefan said**

"**What am I suppose to do?" I asked**

"**I think it would be best if we got you out of public areas for a bit." Stefan said**

"**Where do I go?" I asked**

"**I'm going to take you back to my place." He said**

**He started walking towards his car, and I hopped in mine.**

**Kyle's POV**

**First half of the school day was boring. While I was putting things away in my locker I grabbed some money then headed to the cafeteria. I bought some food and went to the table I usually sat at with Garry and a couple of other students, mostly football players.**

"**What's up Garry?"**

"**Nothing much, Dave was just talking about this fight that happened this morning in the parking lot." Garry replied**

"**Between who?" I asked**

"**Don't know the one guy was pretty bloodied up and I didn't recognize the other guy." Dave said**

"**So I take it the blood covered one lost?" I asked**

"**Yeah, he was knocked out in like three punches. That was after he punched the other guy multiple times with no affect. The guy didn't stop after he knocked the kid unconscious he just kept swinging even with people trying to pull him off. Some girl came up and pulled him off then it was over." Dave said**

"**Sounds like I messed a rare event." I said**

"**So how's your day going Kyle?" Garry asked**

"**Boring as ever." I replied**

**I took a bite out of my food then heard someone call my name.**

"**Hey Anderson!" Someone yelled from some distance down, it was Tyler Lockwood he was walking towards the table**

"**What?" I asked when he was close enough**

"**Congratulate your brother for me." He said**

"**For what?" I asked**

"**Didn't you see the fight earlier?" He asked**

"**Wait it was my brother in it? And I take it he won?" I asked**

"**Hell yeah. Knocked the guy out in three punches. If you ask me, the guy deserved it. He's such a dick. Besides he started the whole thing." He said, "Here I recorded the whole thing." He passed me his phone**

**I placed it on the table in front of me and everyone around the table started gathering around the phone, to see the video. Sure enough there was my brother getting fists swung at him, then him taking down the other guy and snapping.**

"**Thanks Tyler." I said**

"**No problem. Oh so are you coming to the party Friday?" He asked**

"**Yeah, I'm coming." I replied**

"**Alright just call me then I'll tell you where it is." He said before walking off**

"**Jeez man your brother lost it." Garry said**

"**Damn Kyle, are you from a family of fighters? I saw you get into a fight last Friday at that party." Dave said**

"**Um, well you know. We didn't start either of those fights." I said**

"**Wait you were in a fight on Friday?" Garry asked**

"**Yeah he was. You want to see it?" Dave said while pulling out his cell phone**

"**I'll catch you later Garry." I said while standing up**

**I walked out of the cafeteria and ran into Brad.**

"**Kyle, what happened to your brother? He got into that fight and then just disappeared." He said**

"**I don't know probably just went home." I said**

"**Maybe. He won't answer my calls. Maybe he went to sleep or something." He said before walking off**

**Damn it. I pulled out my phone and called Ryan.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Ryan." I said**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Where you at?" I asked**

"**Stefan's, I lost it I needed to get away from people. I'm fine, just go on with your day, I'll see you later."**

**He hung up.**

**Damon's POV**

**Last night had gone well, without the use of compulsion I might add. Kaleen had liked me, well for me. Of course being the charmer I am I managed to talk her into coming back to the boarding house with me for the night. Nothing happened though. I wanted her to stay pure. I didn't even feed from her, yet. I had given her a ride to school in her car and then ran back to the boarding house.**

**I heard the front door open, which meant that Stefan was being naughty and skipping school. Well we can't have any of that. But then I heard two voices? As I walked into the foyer I saw Stefan with some kid.**

"**Stefan! What a surprise." I said**

"**Damon." He said as they stared at me**

"**Well are you going to introduce me to mystery vampire boy?" I asked**

"**Damon, this is Ryan. Ryan, Damon."**

**The kid walked up to me with an outstretched hand, I was planning on ignoring the gesture and walking past him. Until…**

"**Ryan Anderson. It's nice to meet you." He said as I took hold of his hand**

"**Like wise." I smirked as I released his hand**

**His name is Anderson, as in Kaleen? Oh this was going to be fun!**

"**Anderson huh?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Do you have any siblings Ryan?" I could see Stefan glaring at me from the corner of my eye, he clearly didn't like the fact that I was playing nice**

"**Yeah actually, I have two."**

"**Really, tell me about them." I said**

"**Well there's my brother Kyle. His 16, in grade eleven, and of course goes to Mystic Falls High. Also my sister Kaleen, she's 17 and in grade twelve." He said**

"**So that would mean you're out of school then?" I asked**

"**Well I went back for a fifth year." I frowned**

"**Why?"**

"**Wasn't really ready to move on in life yet. Also I'm kind of on over achiever, wanted to get more A's in classes I've never had before." He said**

"**Straight A student, how well does you're siblings do in school?" I asked**

"**Kaleen is another straight A student, and Kyle usually is. But lately he's been slipping. He's getting back there though." He replied**

"**Ryan, maybe we should go for a quick snack or something." Stefan said with clear discomfort on his face**

"**Wasn't the point of coming here to get my mind of killing things?" Ryan asked**

"**Shouldn't you be getting back to school brother? You've already missed so much." I said**

"**I don't think that would be such a good idea given Ryan's current state." Stefan said**

"**I'm fine now Stefan, no humans to kill for miles. I'm not going to go anywhere." Ryan said**

"**It's all good Stefan, Ryan's in good hands here." I smirked**

"**Can I talk to you for a minute Damon, alone?" Stefan asked**

**He walked out the back door and I followed, we were in the yard a short distance from the house. Just out of range of vampire hearing range, of course the hearing is only like 50 feet, and that's depending on the factor of walls.**

"**What are you playing at Damon?" He asked**

"**What are you going on about Stefan?" I asked**

"**What are you planning?" He asked**

"**Do I look like I always have an evil plan formulating inside my head?" I said, he was about to answer**

"**You know what. Don't answer that. But I promise you Stefan, I'm just going to watch the kid and nothing more." I said**

"**That's not your usual MO Damon. Back in the house you looked like you got this brilliant idea, and since when are you so nice. Especially to the 'uncontrollable vampires who will get me killed'?" Stefan asked**

"**I'm not allowed to help my brother out once in a while? Besides it benefits me too if this kid doesn't kill anyone, so better that I watch over him for the day." I said**

"**Fine, but promise me one thing. Do not kill him, for ANY reason." He said**

"**Okay, fine. I won't kill your little project." I said**

**Stefan was gone right after that.**

"**And goodbye to you too Brother."**

**Heading back to the house I walked through the back door and headed back the foyer, where Ryan was leaning against the staircase.**

"**You could have taken a seat." I said as I walked into the living room and poured myself some whisky**

**Ryan had taken a seat using his new speed. "I didn't want to be rude." He admitted**

"**You like that don't you?" I asked**

"**Like what?" He asked**

"**The speed." I said**

"**It's, nice." He said**

"**Have you tried playing any sports with it yet?" I asked**

"**No."**

"**Well than, that's how we are spending are day. What sports do you like?" I asked**

"**I was on the football and basketball teams last year." He said**

"**Alright, we'll start with football." I said as I finished my glass**

**I ran up the stairs the room with sports gear in it and grabbed a football. Then I ran back to the foyer.**

"**Let's go." I said as I ran to the back door and out into the wide back field**

"**So to get you used to this we are going to start with football. I'm going to throw the ball and you try to stop me from catching it. Then you throw the ball." I explained**

"**Alright, sounds fun."**

**The field was pretty big plenty of room to run, so I throw the ball and it only cleared three quarters of the field. As I ran after the ball, I could feel Ryan right behind me. Within in seconds we had reached the ball. I reached out one hand and caught the ball, then turned and grabbed hold of Ryan's throat and slammed him against the ground.**

"**Too slow." I said as I helped him up**

"**Here, your turn." I threw him the ball**

**He threw the ball back towards the house, falling short a bit do to my strength being greater than his. As he ran I followed directly behind him, as he reached for the ball I passed by him and grabbed it. As he looked around and spotted me he smiled.**

"**Damn you're fast." He said**

"**I know." I smirked**

"**So is this what you usually do for fun?" He asked**

"**No not really. This is rare." I said**

"**Then what do you like to do?" He asked**

"**What business is it of yours?" I asked**

"**It's not, I just heard something's about you."**

"**Leave it to my brother, talking bad about me behind my back."**

"**Well it wasn't actually Stefan." He said**

"**Okay, now I'm curious. Who have you been talking to?" I asked**

"**Bonnie and Caroline." He admitted**

"**Oh, them. What exactly did they say?" I frowned**

"**Bonnie said you tried to kill her?"**

"**She ruined something I was planning for over a hundred years. I was pissed off." I said**

"**Of course, that's the reasonable course of action." He said**

"**Of course." I smirked**

**I could see him getting uncomfortable, so I decided enough football.**

"**Let's go in." I said as I headed back to the foyer and turned to the left, only to head over and pour some more whiskey**

"**So what did you do to end up here today?" I asked**

"**Underestimated my strength, got into a fight, blood became involved and I almost went back to drink from the guy." He said**

"**So what stopped you?"**

"**Well Caroline pulled me away and when I was far enough away Stefan decided to take me here."**

"**How bad did you want to drink the kid's blood?" I asked**

"**I … I don't really have the words to describe it. Simply saying more than anything I've ever wanted before isn't enough." He replied**

"**Been there, done that. Let me tell you Ryan, it gets easier to control. Than when you can, you decide if you want to feed or … Whatever my brother calls what he does." I said**

"**I don't know if I could ever do that, well not after a gain some control over myself. I'm not judging you though." He said**

"**Well I'm going to tell you about my current conquest Ryan. Just so you know what it's going to be like." I said**

"**What's this person's name?" He asked**

"**We'll get to that. But first, you need to know the feeling of blood that you want … Know, you need. It's like a pull, when you get close enough to it, it's like a rope has been thrown over you and is pulling you closer and closer. It is the hardest thing in the real to fight. But it's possible to fight. Now with different types of blood comes different taste. Maybe you dislike a certain type of blood, well that could be a good thing because that's a lot of people taken off the menu. But it also can be a bad thing."**

"**So different kinds of blood have different tastes. They don't just all taste the same? Well which type tastes the best?" He asked**

"**It's like you're reading my mind kid, I was just getting to that. Now the best kind of blood that I've ever tasted would have to be that of a virgin, the most pure thing known to the essence of life. My current interest happens to be a virgin Ryan. It's why she has captured my attention so easily. Just imaging the taste of that sweet liquid makes me want to run out of here to her and drink her, slowly. I would make sure she lived just to do it all over again."**

**Ryan seemed to be pretty uncomfortable with the current topic. I sat up and looked straight into his eyes.**

"**Would you like to know her name?" I smirked**

"**Sh … Sure." He replied**

"**Kaleen." I said**

**Ryan didn't move, he just stared right into my eyes. Ryan didn't even blink, he looked so shocked. It was funny really, this wasn't the reaction I was expected. But he can't stay so calm for that long.**

"**What?" He whispered**

"**I said Kaleen, Ryan. As in your sister." I said**

**The next thing I know Ryan is across the room slamming his right fist against my jaw. He tries to hit me again but I quickly grab hold of his arm and slam him against the wall on the other side of the room. Ryan struggles and barely manages to get me off of him as he pushes me back a good couple of feet. He runs for the fireplace and grabs a fire poker but before he can turn I come up behind him and shove the fire poker, while he's holding it, into his gut. Than before he can do anything else I run him into the basement and throw him into the room I was all too familiar with and quickly locked it.**

"**You fucking asshole! If you touch my sister I will kill you!" He yelled**

"**Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before kid." I said as I walked off**

**A/N: Well this took a while. Now most of this was written a while ago and I don't remember much of where I was headed with this story through this chapter. I have a couple of points typed out with stuff I wanted to happen in this story so I know the basic direction. As you can see this chapter is shorter, I just wanted to get an update out for you guys.**


End file.
